


A Road Through The Past

by art_lover



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Sex, Violence, Zurena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_lover/pseuds/art_lover
Summary: Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on the brunette's face. “Oh! Well, I think ,rubia, that maybe, right now, it's you that you're asking for it. Don't you think?”(Takes place in Season 2 episode 1 until the end of Season 4)
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 86
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning this story to take place from season 2 episode 1 (when they escaped) until the events in El Oasis. I want to present it like all these things were happening during the episodes but we just didn't get to see them. So, it will mostly follow the original story. (I was never a big fan of the completely different AUs).

Macarena was pretty sure that if she had to, she couldn't shoot the guy assaulting Zulema. She was holding the gun tight and she was aiming at him but there was no way that she would pull the trigger if he wasn't willing to go away on his own. She just simply hoped that he would be terrified at the sight of it. And luckily that was the case. He ran away and although Zulema tried to shoot him, he had gone far enough to be out of her aim. Relief. She didn't want another death on her conscience, even if he was a potential rapist.  
The most weird thing though, it was that she didn't know why but she couldn't let him hurt Zulema. The woman who had tormented her since her first day in prison. The woman who is responsible of losing her baby. The woman who had dragged her in this escape along with her whole "gang". The woman who indirectly made her kill another prisoner. Accidentally she kept thinking to herself. Accidentally, like this would make the guilt go away. And it's this same woman she just couldn't let her be raped on the beach. "Because I am nothing like her. Because I care about other people suffering. And she can't take this away from me." she thought to herself.  
She knew that Zulema wouldn't fell on her knees thanking Maca for saving her, but at least she deserved a thank you. Even a criminal like her would acknowledge the fact that she saved her. She must show a tiny bit of appreciation. But no. Zulema just blamed her for not killing the guy and scolded Maca for using something that was her property. Unbelievable. Just unbelievable.  
They started heading back in the house and Macarena was still upset about the lack of recognition about what she had done for her. She stopped walking. Her feet stood still on the sand. "What were you doing out here all alone?" she asked. Zulema turned her head to see what was that all about. A slight smirk in her lips. Of some kind of amusement? Her eyes though. In the dark, they were ravening like the ones of an animal. She had seen that look in her eyes again. It's the same like the one she gave her when they were swimming, at that same beach a few hours ago. It sent shivers down her spine. "What gave you the impression that I have to explain anything to you, rubia?" Zulema asked her back in a cheeky way. " I think that if there is a problem with the plan, we should know about it. Everything that happens now, it happens to all of us. It's not just you. So...you being out here all alone, it means that either there is a problem you don't want us to hear about it, or... maybe...you thought the guy would come back after what happened before with Saray and you were just asking for it." Maca answered with a cocky smile in her face.  
She had regretted the words the minute they came out of her mouth. She didn't even know why she said that. Probably a combination of the lack of sleep, the continuous pressure she had been in ever since she got the mobile phone and of course the fact that she didn't thank her, which for some goddamn reason it seemed important. Zulema stared at her with an intense look and pursed lips. Maca wasn't sure if it was anger, curiosity or something completely different.  
Suddenly, a wide smile appeared on the brunette's face. “Oh! Well, I think ,rubia, that maybe, right now, it's you that you're asking for it. Don't you think?” she asked her and closed the distance between them. “No, I don't.” Maca murmured because she thought that this was a real question. Zulema was right in front of her, waving her index finger in the air and landing it on the blonde's lips. “Shhh!” she whispered to her. “The real question is, why you came out here looking for me with a gun in your hand? Who do you wanted to shoot? Was it me? Where you looking for a chance to get rid of me, huh?” the brunette asked but her finger still on Maca's lips, not allowing her to answer. The blonde could feel like Zulema's eyes were trying to pierce through her skull and read her mind. She was getting really nervous only thinking about this.  
Finally, the finger caressed her bottom lip,her chin and then it was gone. She didn't know what to say though. The truth was that she noticed Zulema going out alone, while Saray and Casper were sleeping and she wanted to try to escape again. And a gun in her hand could make all the difference. “I need an answer rubia. What did you think you were doing?” Zulema's voice was demanding now. She couldn't share the truth of course and she doubted that she would find a response that the other woman would actually believe.  
So, she just thought about an option so crazy that could even work. “Well, I... I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I noticed you were going out in the middle of the night and I got worried about you.” Maca tried to explain. Zulema started laughing out loud with this reply. “Seriously now Maca? You want me to believe that you got worried about me? Really now? So, let's consider for a moment this ridiculous excuse. Why on earth would you care about something happening to me?” Zulema asked her with a smile on her face, still amused about the response she got.  
“Because I...” She started saying but immediately stopped, because in that moment, she knew she was in trouble, since there wasn't a single thing that she could say that would be believable. So she didn't say anything. But she did something she would later think it was proof she was going insane. She abruptly moved her head and kissed Zulema. She didn't know who was more socked by that, the brunette or herself. A few seconds passed and she felt two firm hands on her shoulders pushing her away and two confused eyes looking back at her. She had no idea what she was doing but there was a not-so-little part of herself that liked the sensation of kissing her. She wasn't willing to say anything, so she did the only thing that came naturally to her. She grabbed the other woman by the jacket and the longer lock of hair, that made her look like an elf, and pressed their lips together again. This time more fiercely and to her surprise, Zulema kissed her back.  
What was she doing? Was this a way to mislead her about her potential escape? Was it the only plan she could think to avoid explaining why she was out there? Was it fear of what she would do to her if she found out the truth? Was it a perverse desire, result of being alone for a long time? She couldn't comprehend neither what she was doing nor why, but if she wanted to be honest with herself, she liked it. Probably, more than she should. The most bizarre thing for her though, it was the fact that she wasn't rejected. Why she wasn't rejected yet? Had Zulema been alone for too long as well?  
She didn't even realize how she fell on the sand. Did she pushed her? The brunette was standing in front of her now with a hungry look and was getting rid of her jacket and her shirt. Maca was aware that this wasn't the first time she found the other woman attractive. A worrying concept that she should consider about it at an another, more appropriate moment. Now, she was full of other emotions. Fear. Hate. Anxiety. Lust.  
In a few seconds, Zulema was only wearing her bra and her shorts and she had thrown herself over Macarena. She was kissing and biting her everywhere between her mouth and her neck. Without a warning, she put her hand into the blonde's shorts and pushed two fingers inside her. She wasn't gentle. “When did I get so wet?” she wondered to herself, while the other woman kept moving her hand at a steady pace. She could hear her whispering some words to her ear. She couldn't make out what she was saying. It was probably something in Arabic. It didn't sound like something nice. Was she trying to let her know that she knew she was lying? Was she saying that she hated her? Was she saying offensive things to her? For some weird reason, this didn't make her feel panicked, but even more aroused.  
She could feel that she was getting close but she didn't want to make a sound so she bit hard Zulema's shoulder. A soft moan escaped the older woman's lips. Macarena was trying to adjust her breath to normal when she saw the brunette pulling her hand and placing the two fingers, which until a few seconds ago were inside her, into her mouth and licking them. Fuck, she was never going to forget this image.  
She has never been with a female before, but at that moment she was ready to repay the favor to this woman. A big part of her was hating her but still she wanted to give her pleasure too. She reached for Zulema's shorts but the other woman stopped her. Why though? “Let's go inside. We need to sleep, rubia. We have many things to take care of tomorrow.” Zulema said , while she stood up, gathered her clothes and headed back to the house, leaving Macarena behind. “What the hell did just happened?” she thought to herself and she run back to the house, to lay on her bed for a few hours. She knew there was no way she could sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this chapter mostly to connect the story between the 1st and the 3rd one better. So, it's not so interesting and feels more like a description of what was happening in those episodes. (That won't be the case in the following chapters.). I was thinking about not including it but I enjoyed writing it and I believe it would help the whole story make more sense later. You can skip it without missing something from the plot. Well, here it is. xD

The next morning, Maca could only think about one thing. What happened last night was a mistake. She must have been losing her mind. She always thought that if she was ever going to do anything with a woman, it would be with Rizos. The girl who was patiently waiting for her to be ready to sleep together but Maca didn't let her touch her yet, apart from a few kisses and caresses. This sweet girl who was always there for her since the first day they met. Though the fact that Saray implied that she had sent her to the laundry room on purpose that day, has been in her mind. It could be true. Maybe if it was, it would feel less as she betrayed her last night. She knew it really was some kind of betrayal what happened with Zulema. Because she never felt with Rizos the same desire as she did with that awful woman yesterday and Macarena didn't want to think more about what this could potentially mean.

She should find a way to go back as soon as possible. Every minute she had spent away from her family, it transformed her into a completely different person. She couldn't even recognize herself. She waited until Zulema was away from the house and she contacted the man she knew that he could help her go back to what was left of her normal life. As she hoped when she used the mobile phone to communicate with Fabio, together they made a plan. Casper would be blamed for her actions but it wouldn't matter because the police would be there soon and they would arrest them all. No harm would be done and Maca could go back to her life as a free woman. Away from all of this. Away from her. Zulema's face appeared in her mind, followed by images from last night. She started feeling hot and she shook her head to make the thoughts go away.

It was time. Saray was outside the house. Casper was in the shower. And then, there was the noise of a car arriving. Zulema was finally back. When the brunette came in and started looking thoroughly around the room, like she was looking for something, Maca pretended that she was eating a sandwich and that she heard Casper talking in the bathroom. She was really anxious. The other woman didn't seem to pay attention to her at first. She only dipped two fingers in the sauce and licked them clean while her eyes were focused on Maca's. More memories from last night. “This fucking bitch is doing it on purpose. She knows I am nervous, but she probably thinks it's because of what happened between us. She just likes watching me be uncomfortable around her. I have to stay focused. It's not the right time to get distracted.” she thought to herself.

After that, everything went to hell really fast. One moment she was excited that everything was going according to the plan and the next one her face was covered in blood and she was hearing a continuous beeping in her ear, aftermath of the shooting in front of her. Casper's body was laying there, a few meters away from herself.

Guilt again. There is no going back now. Too many corpses have been placed in front of her and surely she had part of the responsibility for a few of them. Also, she was quite certain that if it wasn't for what happened with Zulema last evening, another bullet would have been fired and would be stuck in her own head too.

Saray couldn't understand what was going on when she saw the dead body. Zulema told them that they have to get out of there now. Maca could barely move. She was still shocked. She knew she would never forget the look in Casper's eyes a few seconds before she died. She would bet that she had realized that Maca had hidden the phone in the bathroom but Zulema just didn't give her a chance to speak. “Luckily!” She thought and immediately regretted it. Casper didn't deserve to die like that but she didn't have a choice. If she had any doubt before about what happened last night being one of the biggest mistakes of her life, now she surely hadn't any.

When the police arrested them she was almost excited. She was never more relieved in her life. Now, she could get her second chance. The best part though was the face of Zulema when she understood that Castillo wasn't going to let her go. That bitch deserved to rot in prison for every horrible thing she had done and every terrible thing she would certainly do in the future.

Later, while they were in the van, transferred back to prison, Zulema had time to think. She kept looking at Maca and she didn't need much time to connect the dots. The brunette seemed more amused than furious and plainly accused her for being the one that used the mobile phone. The blonde would never confess to this of course, but they both knew it was the truth. Saray seemed disappointed,frustrated and angry. But Zulema just burst into laughter with this realization. And to Maca, that sound was way more intimidating than any angry scream.

When they were back at prison,they had to suffer the cavity search. She was hoping that she would never had to go through it again in her life but she was obviously wrong. While she was getting undressed in front of the new guard she was taking glimpses at Zulema doing the same. Everything felt different now. The whole dynamic between them. She was sure that she would probably try to harm her at some point but at that exact moment they were almost equals. That's possibly the reason why she felt a little bit of guilt that she was responsible for bringing the three of them back in jail, in this dreadful room, which takes away your dignity.

Now dressed in new black uniforms, Macarena knew that she had the other inmates to worry about too. That is of course, if she survived Zulema's revenge. While they were heading back to their cells, the other prisoners were shouting and throwing stuff at them, but Maca wasn't afraid. At least not much. In a weird way, she felt like she was important now, like she mattered more. The brunette came closer and told her that now that she was wearing the black uniform, it meant that she was a murderer and dangerous and the others should be careful of her. And then asked her if that was turning her on. Maca didn't answer. But yes, it did turned her on. And Zulema pointing it out was making it even more true. Damn! She had to speak alone with Fabio as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case I wasn't clear in the last update: The plot will follow the original story with just extra "behind the scenes" moments with Zulema and Maca. So, from now on, it will take place inside the prison until the events of El Oasis. Just a clarification because I thought I didn't explain it properly.)


	3. Chapter 3

Today it was her birthday and she was going to spend it in jail and speaking to a judge about what happened during the escape. A frightful thought. Could things get any worse? She had hope though. If everything was going as Fabio told her she could get away at last. She was really good with him the last few days but nothing that would be considered inappropriate between a guard and a prisoner. She doesn't know any more if she behaves like that because she likes him or because he is her only promise of freedom.

There was also Rizos. They had a little fight about her supposed intention to keep Maca in jail but they quickly made amends. After that, the blonde was really trying to go forward with their relationship. She wanted to erase the memories of what happened with Zulema. She didn't want this terrible person to be the last one that had touched her. She really needed some affection. However, Rizos was somehow distant now. Something completely out of character for her. Maca couldn't understand why.

She was at a table in the library because she wanted serenity in order to get ready to speak with the judge. It was also a good way to avoid any contact with Zulema and Saray. She knew she would throw them under the bus and she was feeling a tiny bit of guilt about it, even if they deserved it. Well, more importantly, she didn't want to risk any mistakes. She was so close to get away. But surely, nothing good lasts forever. The worse duo in the prison appeared, obviously looking for her. “Just my luck!” she murmured.

“Take care of the camera and distract the guard. I need to speak alone with rubita for a minute” Zulema said to her loyal friend. Before leaving, Saray looked both of them with displeasure, as she had done many times during their escape. She never liked the attention Maca was getting.

The blonde stood up, trying to walk towards the exit but Zulema blocked her way and started coming closer. That made her take a few steps backwards until her back touched the wall. It seemed to her that too often that woman had forced her to retreat. “At some point somebody must explain to you the importance of respecting a person's personal space. You keep invading mine since the day we've met. I am aware of where we are, but it's getting too much even for prison standards” she said pretending to be more annoyed than worried.

The other woman placed two hands on either side of Maca's head. “I heard it's your special day today, huh? Well, Happy Birthday rubia! You have my best wishes!” Zulema emphatically declared, licking her lips and shifted her body just enough to put her knee between Macarena's legs. “I'm sorry, I didn't bring you a gift.” her voice almost playful, her leg slightly rubbing her crotch. A little, involuntary moan escaped the blonde's lips.

“Look Zulema, I don't want any trouble.” Maca said defensively and made a fruitless attempt to get away. The brunette laughed “What a coincidence rubia? I don't want any trouble either. You know why? Because it's my special day too. I guess that you surely remember we have to testify today? I am wondering what you intend to say. Cause...I have a feeling, that maybe, you could be a problem for me. I mean, I don't want to believe it, but you know, it's this damn feeling. Luckily, I have thought of what we should say. A way that benefits everyone.”  
“By everyone, most likely you mean yourself?”  
“No rubia. By everyone I mean everyone. Especially _you_.” The last word was whispered in her ear.

Maca wasn't sure how to react. She was cornered literally and figuratively. She was frustrated because her mind was screaming that she had to find a way to leave immediately. Zulema was apparently trying to manipulate her into something, so why she didn't really want to get away at that moment? Why even though she hates her, it only takes the brunette's breath near her face to make her heart speed up?

The friction at her pants doesn't allow her to think more clearly. She should probably play along until the trial. There was no way that Zulema would know about the deal which Fabio got her, so she could lie to get away from this situation. Soon, she would be in the witness protection program and this woman and her sidekick won't be able to threaten her.  
“And what is this great plan of yours again, Zulema?”  
“ I'm glad you finally asked. Well, firs...”

“Zahir! Get away from Ferreiro right now!” Fabio shouted. “What do you think you are doing here? You are supposed to get ready for your testimony.” He was furious.  
“Tch! Your knight in a shining guard uniform came to rescue you!” Zulema commented sarcastically and Maca couldn't help but chuckled a bit. Later, she would mentally scold herself for it. Fabio had really tried to help her and her family more than anyone else and she shouldn't laugh at jokes at his expense. And that's what he was doing again right now. Saving her from a scorpion ready to sting her.  
“We were just remembering the good old times in Morocco, where we became best friends. Going on vacation with someone brings you closer. Isn't it right, rubia?” the brunette always enjoyed getting on his nerves.  
“Zahir, go back to your cell. Ferreiro follow me.” he commanded. Maca followed him, feeling both relief and, was that disappointment?  
“Later rubia. We have things to discuss.” a statement hiding a threat. Maca didn't say anything more.

  
“There is no later for us. I am getting out of here. And if there is any justice in this world, you and your gypsy friend are going to rot in this shithole.” she thought, secretly trying to encourage herself. Her mind had just made an alarming connection that scared her. She was starting to normalize incidents like this one. She considered it as just a typical day in her life. This prison is like a black hole and every minute she stays, it's pulling her even deeper. Soon, it would be impossible to escape this fate. God, she had to get free as soon as possible.  
“Was she trying to hurt you back in there?” Fabio asked her with concern in his voice. “ You don't need to worry about any of this anymore. After today she won't be able to come near you again. I promise you.”  
“Thank you” Maca told him in a acquiescent way. She needed that promise to be true in order to get away from anyone in here. Him, Zulema, even Rizos and Sole. The normal life she was dreaming, it required to leave this place completely behind her. She knew that now. There wasn't any kind of hope in there, only bad breaks and setbacks.


	4. Chapter 4

When she and Roman were kids, her mother used to read to them this story about a king called Midas who could turn into gold everything he touched. Maca felt like she had a similar power, only everything she touched was turning into shit. Before the trial, inspector Castillo decide to betray her, or Fabio or her father? She wasn't sure. That wasn't important. The important thing was that she had to lie and follow Zulema's plan. She had to say that Casper killed herself. The worst thing was that during the trial, she realized that in this situation her only allies anymore were Zulema and Saray. She was never going to get out. She had almost tasted freedom again but now she was going to grow old in there. Everything had turned into shit.

  
She decided that if she wanted to remain sane she had to start new hobbies. Boxing was one thing and spending more time with Rizos was another one. Boxing helped her restrain the uncontrollable rage she was feeling. Rizos helped her feel loved,important, desired. But her girlfriend didn't want to have sex with her still. Why? The question was always inside Maca's mind. She didn't need Fabio anymore that's why she let him know that she wasn't available. She held him close enough though, because you never know when you were going to need the help of a guard.

  
The main problem in prison, is the fact that you can't really avoid someone. Not for long at last. In less than a week Zulema approached her for a new plan she had. Maca was never going to agree to anything that woman would have to say but she mentioned her family's safety. And also nowadays she didn't have many things left to lose. That's why she agreed and followed through her plan. However, somewhere along the way, something must have gone wrong, because now she was in the bathroom and the brunette was there, clearly hurt, dirty and...what the hell was that smell? Zulema gave her the piece of paper with the information they needed.

“What happened?” Maca asked her a little worried.  
“I have had some things from the past sorted out.”  
“Who did this to you?”  
“There will be time to strike back. It's your turn. Do not fail.”  
“What they've done to you? You look and you smell horrible.”  
“It's none of your business, rubia. Go and just do what you must. We are running out of time.” Zulema told her and tried to stand up but failed. It was obvious that she was suffering but wouldn't complain neither would ask for help.  
“Ok. But first let me help you clean yourself. In less than 10 minutes we have to return to our cells. You don't want others to see you like that and there is no way you have enough time to do it alone in this condition.” Maca said while spreading her hands, ready to help her.

“Don't you dare touch me, rubia! We are not friends. We are barely partners out of need.”  
“Trust me. That's something I would never forget. But Saray isn't here to help you and I thought you wouldn't want to crawl back to your cell in front of the whole prison, looking like this. If you don't mind it alright, I don't really care. Suit yourself.” the blonde woman stated with a tone of indifference and turned to leave.  
“Wait! Just wait. Ok. Simply help me reach the showers.” Zulema accepted the offer with evident exasperation.

Maca didn't expect that she would actually agree with that. That woman always want to appear as the strongest person in the room. Well, probably it is better to appear hurt in front of only one person than the whole prison. When she bent down in order to help her, she noticed that her teeth looked bad and her breath had an unpleasant smell. It wasn't like that when they kissed. Wrong thought. She put her thumb on her chin “There's something wrong with your teeth. You should probably check it out.” she told her. Zulema just angrily shook her head.

She moved her to the showers and then let her sit down. She hesitated for a moment before deciding that she should help her take off her clothes. So, she started unbuttoning her jacket when the brunette's hand firmly grabbed hers to stop her. “ Not in your wildest dreams, rubita!” she hissed.  
  


Maca huffed because Zulema's behavior was getting tiring and annoying. She was about to give her a little more time though. She stayed there and kept looking at her with one eyebrow raised. The other woman was staring back and in her face it was evident that she was trying to estimate what possibility was more humiliating. When Maca saw her unbuttoning the jacket herself, she knew that she wasn't going to fight her anymore about this.

She helped her remove her clothes slowly one by one, while holding her stand up. For every movement, she could hear involuntary groans leaving the brunette's mouth. She somehow took pleasure in seeing her suffer.

“Maybe you should stop smiling rubia, because it seems as you really enjoy my pain. It makes you look like a psychopath.” Zulema said with a smirk in the corner of her lips.  
“I am thinking that it's probably justified what they did to you.”  
“That's what you think? For a moment I was sure that you felt sorry for me.”  
“I would never feel sorry for someone like you. You don't deserve any sympathy.” Maca said calmly and turned the shower knob. She took a few steps back. While the water was running all over the brunette's body, she couldn't help but stare. She tried to be subtle about it, but she failed. They really had hit her badly and Maca had mixed feelings about it.

When Zulema's hair was all wet, the blonde came closer and reduced the water flow to a thin line. Dark eyes seemed ready to defy her decision and a shaking hand was reaching the shower knob. Shaking? Maca grabbed her hand.

“You are shaking? You really aren't well.”  
“Of course I am shaking, rubia. The water is cold. Imagine if you hadn't claimed you wanted to help. You can't even do this simple thing right. I am starting to get worried about the plan.”  
“The water isn't cold, Zulema.”

They both had stopped talking. They just focused in each others eyes. Maca could never read this insufferable woman. She raised her hand and touched one of the wounds in her forehead. Her first instinct was to put pressure there, just enough to make her scream., but she had to restrain herself. She gently brushed part of the dried blood. Zulema was ready to ask her to remove her hand but her feet couldn't support her anymore on their own. So, instead of rejecting her touch as she was expecting, the brunette placed a hand on Maca's shoulder to keep her balance. Was this permission to keep going? She wouldn't dare to ask. She simply moved her hand to the next wound on her face. And the next stain. And the next one on her neck. And the next one on her arm. Her hand was traveling all over Zulema's body, almost tenderly caressing her.

The other woman held her eyes closed and wouldn't say a single word, she would only let out a few moans. Maca couldn't understand if it was the pain or if she liked the way she was moving her fingers on various parts of her. She felt like Zulema's skin was a minefield and if she pressed in the wrong place, that would make the brunette explode on her. She became more bold as time went by, touching little spaces that weren't injured or dirty, but there was no complaint. Why was she doing that? Why Zulema was letting her? Her fingertips lazily circling the other woman's nipple. Curiously, there was no hidden mine there, only a few soft sounds escaping her lips. Maca wanted to feel every part of her body and see what reaction she would get.

Zulema lift her hand and placed her wet open palm on the blonde's abdomen. She could feel the dampness on her shirt. Why she put her hand there? That movement made both of them stand still. “I'm sorry”. It was quieter than a whisper, so Maca wasn't even sure she heard it right.

“What are you sorry for? For what you did when I was pregnant?” The memory of her abortion was so vivid that for a moment she was seriously tempted to stop holding the other woman and let her fell clumsily on the floor. But she didn't.

“No.” Zulema said. And nothing more. No explanation. They remained there, looking at each other.

The sound of someone clapping slowly broke the awkward silence between them. “What a sight to behold!” Saray said sarcastically. “What have you done to her, rubia? I wish you have a good enough excuse!”

“I just found her like that. I was trying to help her.” Maca's voice was sounding way more shaky than she would like. She felt shame, like she was caught doing something inappropriate.

Saray didn't seem to care what she told her, she was plainly waiting for Zulema's response.

“She is telling the truth. She found me like that, trying to take a shower and she offered to help.”  
“ Well, if that's the case, you aren't needed here anymore. You can go now. Come on. Are you deaf? Go,go,go!” Saray was practically yelling.

Maca let go of Zulema, almost unwillingly. She turned her head back to say something but she regretted it. She simply left the room, thinking disappointedly that everyone seemed to interrupt them, every time they were alone together. Also, what was she sorry for? What had she done?  
Only a few moments later she realized that none of this mattered. She put her hand in her pocket and made a fist around the little piece of paper. She had a difficult task to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

“I need you to stop coming after everyone I care about. You got Rizos already. Now what? Suddenly you want to be friends with Zulema,too?” Saray shouted coming towards their cell. Of course she wouldn't let go of what she saw in the showers that day so easily.  
Rizos laughed out loud. “What are you even talking about Saray? You could find something more believable if you want to make us fight.”  
“Oh, but it is true! This bitch seems to look for everyone's attention.”  
“No, she doesn't. You seem to be obsessed with her. You have to get over it at some point.”  
“I am obsessed with her? I wasn't the one in the bathroom, helping Zulema take a shower.” Saray still sounded upset about it.  
“What? What is she talking about Maca?” Rizos was surprised.  
“Nothing. She was beaten up pretty badly and I happened to be there, so I helped her.”  
“Why you where there in the first place?”  
“ We have a plan together.”  
“Since when you two are friends, having plans together?”  
“Rizos, stop it, please. We just have a common goal. That's all. Why are you making a big deal out of this?”  
“It's just that...I don't trust this woman. You should be careful around her. That's all.” Rizos explained.  
“ That's right rubia. You should be careful and preferably stay as far away as possible.” Saray said and left immediately after.

* * *

After winning the boxing match Maca didn't stop practicing. She liked how it made her feel stronger and more calm. It was also a good way to relieve stress, since her and Rizos hadn't completed their relationship still, she felt tense most of the time.   
Today, she was so angry. Angry with everyone. Anabel,Valbuena,Saray, Zulema. With her fate. Everything seemed to be so unfair. She kept punching the boxing bag and imagining it taking the forms of all these people. She was giving one punch after another. She couldn't relax herself.

Valbuena had raped Rizos. This fact made her furious. She wanted to hurt him so badly as Saray did. **_Punch. Punch_.** She couldn't forgive herself that she didn't insisted more to learn why her girlfriend hasn't been her usual self. It made sense now why she didn't want to sleep with her since she came back from the escape.  
Anabel was out to get her because she had lost much money when Maca won the boxing match. She was really tired of her. She brought her annoying face on her mind and her punches were landing on the bag more fiercely.  
Saray couldn't stop intervening in her relationship with Rizos. From wanting to defend her honor to always saying things to make them break up. Argh! **_Punch, punch,punch._**  
And as it turned out, Zulema had given herself a tooth infection on purpose by brushing her teeth with a toothbrush dipped in the toilet, she had no limits as to what she would do to achieve a goal. That woman's plan even involved to get Roman killed. _**Punch.**_ Maca had tried to help her when she was beaten and that's what she got in return. The memory of Zulema whispering she was sorry. What an idiot she was, believing that the brunette would ever feel remorse about the abortion. Of course not. She must have been referring to the part of her plan that would get someone of her family killed. The audacity of this fucking bitch. **_Punch, punch,punch,punch._**

However, somehow they have found a balance, by forming an alliance against Anabel. When four women tried to harm them , they both cooperated perfectly. Like it was something they've done many times before. There was something intoxicating about fighting side by side that made Macarena almost forgiving her. Maybe not forgiving her but definitely made her being willing to let some things slide for now.

While she was hitting the punching bag she noticed that Zulema came in. “What is it this time? What is Anabel planning?” Maca asked a little bit tired of having to deal with her again and kept practicing.  
“ I don't know yet. But it would definitely be something. We will be ready though when she tries anything.”  
“We?”  
“Yes. I am not done with her yet and we are a good team. It's practical.”  
“Practical, huh? Like when you planned a conjugal visit with my brother and then tried to get him killed? Practical like that?”  
“Why you seem to be more upset about the conjugal than the endangerment of his life?” Zulema was smirking. God! How she wanted to punch her in the face and make her smile go away. She could feel her anger flaring up.  
“Why you seem like you're always trying to control the conversation?”  
“It's probably because I do.” That smirk again. Anger again.  
“How are your teeth?”  
“Better.” Zulema said and licked them.

Another prisoner came running inside the gym. “There is a big fight in the cafeteria. The guards can't stop them. Come and see!” she screamed for everyone in the gym to hear. Suddenly, everyone started leaving to watch the fight. Not so many interesting things were happening nowadays, so a good fight was always welcomed. Finally, an opportunity for some privacy and quietness. But no. Zulema didn't leave with the rest of them, she was standing right next to the punching bag.  
“You know rubia that if I was up against you at the boxing match, you would have never won?” her little smug smile never leaving her face.  
“You know that you're making it very hard for me to choose to hit the bag and not your face?”  
“Why are you always so hostile and on edge? Doesn't your little girlfriend help you relax? Because it really seems like she doesn't.”  
“And what would you even know about that?”  
“I never understood why people get so upset with the truth. They really can't handle it an-”  
 _ **Punch.**_ But this time it was the brunette's face. She actually felt better when she saw her taking a few steps back, losing her balance and falling on the floor. She wouldn't help her get up.

Zulema started laughing. Why on earth she would find it amusing? The brunette got up really fast and run towards her. Maca felt her knee landing in her stomach with such a power that almost left her out of breath. She immediately remembered her practice. They begun to fight but it was no boxing, there were no rules. She could feel pain, excitement, anger, confidence. She could feel alive, like she hasn't felt in a long time.

She didn't notice how they have moved to a corner of the gym, until a push made her land on the wall with great force, first her waist and then her head. That gave her dizziness. When she regain control of her body, she realized that they weren't at just any corner of the room but at the small space that no camera could see. There are only a handful blind spots in the whole establishment and every prisoner knows where they are.  Did Zulema lead her there one purpose? Should she be worried? Did she take it too far when she punched her? Or maybe there was never a fight in the cafeteria and the brunette decided to come after her and it's all part of a plan? No, that wouldn't make any sense, because they were a team now. Weren't they?

Zulema was quickly coming closer again, her hand in a fist and with a dangerous look in her eyes.  
“Do you quit, rubia?”  
“Never. What is it? Are you getting tired?”  
“Ha. You wish.” and raised her hand a little higher.

And only then Maca noticed that the other woman had now an improvised weapon, something like brass knuckles. Where did she find it? She probably had it in her pocket and she seized the opportunity to use it when Maca was trying to stop her head from spinning. Fuck, this was going to hurt like hell.   
Even though she was ready for it and tried to defend herself, the sharp pain on her arm after the brunette's attack made her scream, louder than she would like.  
“Do you quit now?” a question full of anticipation.   
Macarena wasn't going to give up, the rage inside her wouldn't let her. They weren't fighting fair. Now, it was the brunette's turn to scream. So, she bit hard at Zulema's shoulder. It must have been close enough to the spot where she had bitten her again, at that night on the beach, when she was trying to silence her moans.

A firm hand grabbed violently her hair and pulled hard enough to make her head fall back. Zulema wasn't smiling anymore, she only kept looking angrily at the blonde. They were both breathless. Maca could see her chest moving intensely up and down, evidence that she was also at her limit. She didn't feel much pain now, but she was sure that her whole body would hurt when the adrenaline rush would be over.  
  
“Why you won't surrender to me?” the brunette asked.  
“Never to _you_ ” Maca almost spat the words.  
Zulema seemed to like this answer because that damn smirk on her lips appeared again.  
“What if I would really like you to surrender to me?” and the grip on her hair was now tighter. And she felt the brunette's lips on her own, trying to devour her.

Not for a moment did she think of stopping her. She was enjoying Zulema kissing her way too much. There was a place inside her brain which thought that this isn't fair to Rizos, but it didn't seem important at the moment. She was mostly worried about how much time they would have, until the fight in the cafeteria was over and someone noticed that they didn't appear on any camera for a suspicious amount of minutes.

When their tongues intertwined, she could taste blood in her mouth. Was it hers or Zulema's? She wouldn't stop to learn the answer. This time she expected to do to her everything she didn't have the chance to do at the beach.   
She wanted to be able to touch the brunette too but these fucking gloves didn't allow her to do anything. She broke the kiss only for a few seconds to remove them in a hurry and then grabbed the other woman's shirt and guided her where she wanted. It was her turn to corner her against the wall.  
Their bodies collided with force. Her hands wanted to explore everything, to touch everywhere. Her palm traveled from her breast, down her abdomen and before reaching her pants she heard Zulema's voice.

“No.”  
“No? Again? Seriously now?”

The brunette didn't answer, she had a hungry look in her eyes and she just placed a hand on Maca's shoulder and pressed there to make her lower herself by bending her knees. Maca was a little surprised by that. She understood immediately what the other woman wanted but she was unsure about it, because she had never done it before. After what happened to Rizos, she didn't have an opportunity to try anything like it. Rizos? A feeling of guilty that instantaneously went away. She didn't overthink it. She aided Zulema to take off her pants and underwear quickly. She was feeling very excited about going down on her. Proof that something in her head must be seriously malfunctioning.

Firstly, she started kissing her on the inside of her thigh. Her teeth grazed the skin there but she didn't bit. She placed her hands on her butt to keep her still and to find a position that was convenient to her. She moved her mouth to reach the most intimate part of her body and she pressed her lips against her. She was almost thrilled when she realized how wet the brunette was. She started tentatively with small kisses, and then she used her tongue. Even though she wasn't sure what she was doing exactly, she liked the way Zulema tasted but mostly she liked the little sighs she made.  
She still had all this excitement from their fight to use. She looked up just for a moment and saw the other woman with her eyes closed, biting her lower lip in order to restrain herself. Maca wanted more. She lifted Zulema's right leg and put it on her shoulder so she could have better access. That made the other woman place a hand against the wall and the other one entangled in the blonde's hair, so she won't lose her balance. Maca could go deeper now and the loud moans she was hearing were like a reward. She was licking and sucking eagerly and she could feel the brunette pushing herself against her mouth.  
She was listening to the changes of her breathing and she assumed she had to be close, so the thrusts of her tongue became even more relentless. The sound Zulema made when she reached orgasm was one of the sexiest things she had ever heard.

They were both out of breath. She slowly removed the leg from her shoulder so she could stand up. Now that they were at the same level, she was able to stare at her. She couldn't read her. The brunette's eyes were shining with...was this desire or something completely different?  
Maca wiped her mouth and her chin with her shirt. She was impatiently waiting to see what they would do next. But Zulema picked up her clothes without talking and turned to go away, leaving the blonde hanging there. Deja vu? Maca didn't know what exactly she expected but she was definitely expecting some other reaction.

“Are you going to leave like that?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“Why? What do you mean why?”  
“Pfff! What do you want rubia? You want me to do something? You want me to say something? Well, I really enjoyed that you surrendered to me. Is that good?”  
“I surrendered to you? Wh-? What? What are you even saying? That's what this was to you? Some kind of a twisted power play that you think you won?”  
“Everything in this life is about power and who has it, you should have learned that by now.” Zulema simply said, almost indifferently and then just went away. As she watched her walking away, she noticed that the weapon was still on her hand, she hadn't removed it during all this time.  
Maca remained there for a few moments, thinking about everything that happened. She could feel her blood boiling. “This fucking, arrogant, disgusting bitch! How can I be such a fool? How did I let her manipulate me again and again? I am going to make her pay for everything. One day I am going to fucking kill her” she promised herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place (mainly) after the time that Maca's parents died. So, it's a little bit sad and contains many of her inner thoughts (not much dialogue). Also, I guess in the next 2 chapters I'll have covered the events of season 2.  
> That's it for now. Enjoy xD

Maca couldn't get over what happened with Zulema at the gym. She was disappointed in her, even though she shouldn't be because she already knew what an awful person she is, but mostly she was disappointed in her own self for expecting something different. She needed to focus her mind on something else. She was determined to help Rizos get over her problem of how she didn't want to be touched after what Valbuena did to her. She really wanted to make her get through it. And she did.

That day, she tried really hard to make her relax and feel safe and hot. She did everything she could and it worked. They slept together and it was nice. That's the problem though. It was just nice. The most terrible part was that she desperately wanted to sleep with Rizos because she too felt the need to touch and be touched, to love and be loved. She didn't want to feel rejected because of what Zulema did. It wasn't an act of selfless devotion and that made her believe she is a hypocrite.

Also, although she really liked Rizos she was sure now that she could never be in love with her and that made her an even bigger hypocrite. Not to mention that in their most intimate moments she kept thinking of Zulema. After that, she was sure that she was still the same idiot she was when she first came in jail. That would explain all the wrong decisions she made and all the unjustifiable desires she had.

* * *

Maca had no idea what happened and how fast. It seemed to her like she blinked for a second and her whole life was destroyed. In less than a month she had lost her mother, her father and her chance to ever be free again. Also, Rizos had sex with Saray as it turned out, but somehow that was completely insignificant.

She was feeling like an empty shell of the woman she used to be. She kept wandering around the prison like a ghost. There weren't many things left to look forward to anymore. There weren't any things to look forward to actually. She only had her brother but that didn't seem to be enough. It would never be enough.   
There was only a thing she was hoping for. Freedom. When she was at her mother's funeral, she spent some time with Fabio, just the two of them. Fabio, the man she didn't care about anymore, but he was in love with her. She had understood that much. He promised her of a way to escape. They could run away together. Not the worst thing that could happen to her. She would do it.

She was taking steps, without a specific destination when she heard a song coming from a cell. It was Zulema's cell. Why there was music? She reluctantly got closer. Her eyes wide open with what she saw. Zulema seductively dancing to this new inmate. The way the brunette's body was moving around that girl, reminded Maca of how a wild animal is circling its prey before the attack. There was something almost captivating about it. But it also made her feel a tiny bit of jealousy. Because Zulema never did anything like it to her.  
She knew she should go but she remained there and kept watching. She nearly hated how close their bodies were. She didn't know why but she did. And then the brunette turned around while dancing and she caught a glimpse of Maca staring right at her. Zulema seemed surprised and kept dancing but not as carelessly as before.  
Macarena was aware that she shouldn't be here so she turned around and left. She continued with her walk, just taking aimless steps around the whole prison. Maybe she should go to the gym. She didn't practice boxing for a while and maybe it would be a good opportunity. She needed to hit something, because right now, it felt like she was the boxing bag and life had punched her like a million times these last few days.

* * *

She had learned the name of the woman who was dancing with Zulema. Helena. Who the hell was that woman? She felt like she was disliking her already without having even talked to her. Even if she wanted to give her a chance, there she was now, flirting with Fabio? Did they know each other? What the hell is going on?  
She was standing alone,waiting for a chance to talk with Fabio when she noticed Helena coming towards her.

“You must be Ferreiro,huh? I don't know you but I am so sorry for what happened to your parents. Everyone talks about how horrible that is.”  
Maca was just staring blankly at her.  
“I can see you're still shocked. But the good thing is that you have many friends here that care about you.”  
“Why you say that?”  
“Well, I've seen them. Even my cellmate was concerned about it.”  
“Your cellmate?”  
“Yes, you know. Zulema Zahir. She told me that the parents of a friend of hers died. I can only assume she meant you.”  
“A fr-? A friend? We are not friends.”  
“Well, it's none of my business. Again, I am sorry. I guess I'll see you around” Helena said indifferently, shrugging her shoulders and walking away.  
“And what is your business, though?” Maca demanded to know.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You seem to be acquainted with the worst prisoner in this jail and friendly with one the guards and you're only here for what? A few days? If you ask me, something smells fishy!” Maca didn't know what made her so upset. She persuaded herself that this woman was a potential threat to her escaping plan with Fabio.  
“Well, I didn't ask you. And what's your problem anyway? Are you spying on me or something?” Helena sounded annoyed.  
“Haha! That's rich! You are in prison if you haven't noticed? Everyone is concerned with what anyone is doing for various reasons. You can't hide in here.”  
“I've nothing to hide anyway.“ Helena stated almost angrily and turned around. She went away without giving Maca another look.

“Well good riddance!” she thought. That woman was so unlikable. She didn't have much time to process their conversation when Fabio approached her.

  
“Are you making new friends? I've seen you talk with Martin. What was that about?” He asked her while smiling kindly, like he always does when he looks at her.  
“I've seen you talk with her, too. Maybe you're the one making new friends? New friends who don't anticipate near impossible things from you.”  
“Stop it, Macarena. I know what you mean. You know that you're wrong. Nothing changed. I am keeping my promise to you. I am going to take you out of here and we'll go away together, with the money Zulema had hidden in Morocco. That's our strategy. If that's still what you want.”  
“Of course it is. You know that's the only thing keeping me sane in here.”  
“I am glad. I should go now. We'll talk again soon.”  
“Soon.”

* * *

Maca was leaning on the wall, alone in the yard, while smoking. She insisted that Rizos and everyone else should let her be by herself for a little while. She needed it. It was relaxing. The sun on her face. Looking around the other prisoners and thinking about her life. A thought constantly in her mind. Could Fabio really get her out of jail? She would be his lover, she didn't mind it, as long as she could breathe outside of prison again.

“We haven't talked in a while,rubia. Did you miss me?” a familiar voice which she hated.  
“Look Zulema, I am exhausted. I don't have the psychological strength to deal with you right now. So, please just leave me alone. Didn't you notice that none of my friends are around even though I am outside? It's because I asked them for some space. So, let me smoke my cigarette in peace. We don't have much time outdoors and I seriously don't want to spend it playing mind games with you.”

“Stop with your assumptions already and listen to me. I am not here for that. I didn't have a chance to speak to you before about what happened to your parents. Only briefly. I know that you think that there is nothing left for you anymore, but you couldn't be more wrong. Your life begins now, Maca. It could be a gift to you what happened. You will be stronger than ever, because the people we love always keep us behind. I am sure you don't like what I'm saying and you don't believe it now but you will see that it is true. It's like taking off the training wheels from your bicycle. Only now you can use your real potential.”

Maca was listening and smoking. If she had heard those words any other time, she would have tried to choke her right then and there. However, now she didn't care much.  
“I will keep these words of wisdom deeply in my heart, thank you.” she told her sarcastically.  
“Tsk. Do what you like, rubia. I said what I had to say.” the brunette said and turned to leave.  
“Are you going to the next round of So You Think You Can Dance?”

The look Zulema gave her was so cold that made her heart skip a beat. A few months ago, she would be really afraid of it, but now she was just worried for a second. A few silent moments passed.

“I didn't know that your new hobby was being a peeping tom.” the brunette said laughing. That woman's mood could change in a millisecond.  
“You know that the door was wide open? Half the prison could actually see you.”  
“I will allow you to get away with it, because you looked like shit at that moment. I even thought to stop dancing and come talk to you. But obviously I had other plans then.”  
“I would be surprised if you weren't working on a plan, it's what you do 24/7. And wait a second. What were you implying? Of course I looked like shit, both of my parents died.”

The two of them were quite once more. She just realized that the burning end of her cigarette was too close to her fingers and it was getting painful holding it any longer, so she threw it away.  
Zulema was looking directly at her eyes, waiting. Did she sensed that Maca had more things to say?

“Do you know what the worst thing is?” She asked her.  
“What?”  
“I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to them. Not really. When my mother died it happened out of nowhere. I never thought of the possibility of not getting a chance to see her again. Later, I spoke with my father about her but it's not the same. She didn't hear me saying all those things. And I thought that at least he will be in my life longer. So, I didn't get to tell him everything I should have said years ago about him. Now, everything feels like an incomplete circle. No closure.”

Silence again. Did she made it too personal? She was expecting the brunette to walk away any second now. Zulema was biting slightly her lower lip and she was turning her head left and right, taking a good look around the yard.  
To Maca's astonishment, the other woman came closer and hugged her. It was only with her right arm over her shoulder and the rest of her body barely touching her. Half a hug, but still a hug. Maca didn't raise her hands to do the same even if she wanted to. They remained in this awkward position for a while. In a peculiar way she felt just a tiny bit better.

“You know that everyone out here is probably looking at us? They would think that you're getting sentimental in your old age.”  
Zulema chuckled.  
“They wouldn't dare.” the brunette said and immediately broke off their hug and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Maca had found herself walking outside Zulema's cell too often. She kept telling herself that it's a coincidence but she wasn't kidding anyone. Lately, the brunette was occupying a large part of her thoughts. Sometimes just because she was figuring out ways to harm her, sometimes because she was figuring out excuses to come closer to her. She knew that this wasn't normal but she didn't have anyone to talk to about it.  
It seemed to her that Zulema was annoyed when she found out about her relationship with Fabio. Could it be because of jealousy that Maca had someone who wanted to get her out of prison? Or jealousy that she was with someone? No. That couldn't be.  
  


A few days ago she ended her relationship with Rizos, who of course, had a hard time accepting it. But she couldn't continue being with her anymore. It wasn't right. Although she loved her as an important friend, she didn't want her as a lover.  
Also, the fact that she was ready to run away with Fabio and had been working on a new plan with Zulema, was making it more difficult to pretend about their relationship. This decision was one of the few she hadn't regretted during the last months.  
  


Recently, she had tried to cooperate with Zulema again in her new plan involving Susana. As it was expected, soon they came into conflict. Now the brunette didn't care about the money in Morocco and she would attempt to escape alone and Maca was stuck with Fabio. No, not stuck, he was her choice. She needed to remind herself every time.  
But even him nowadays seemed to keep secrets from her. He was obviously hiding something about Helena.

  
It was night and they were supposed to be sleeping but she couldn't. She caught herself looking towards Zulema's cell. The brunette wasn't there, she was held in isolation. Why? Did she want to end up there? Was it part of her plan? Why all of a sudden she didn't care about the three millions in Morocco? Why she didn't want Maca to help her anymore? What if Zulema manages to actually escape but Maca couldn't? She needed to know what that woman was up to.  
Suddenly, she saw that Fabio was in Zulema's cell, talking with Helena. They seemed to be almost inappropriately close. She wasn't jealous, not really, mostly worried about his willingness to help her escape. She was right to suspect that something strange was going on between them. When he noticed that Maca was watching them, he pretended that he didn't care what Helena was telling him and left the cell. He so much failed to conceal that there was something suspicious going on. She could read him like an open book.  
She waved her hand at him to come to speak with her. She had a favor to ask.

“What is it Ferreiro? You should be in your bed by now.” his voice not as harsh as he would like.  
“I know. I know. I want to speak with you about something.”

With her eyes she showed to him her cellmates, implying that it was something they shouldn't hear.  
“Fine.” he said and allowed her to step out of her cell so they could have some privacy.

They were both whispering now.  
“What is it Macarena? Did something happen?”  
“Why is Zulema in isolation? I need to talk with her. To learn about my brother and also her plan with the kidnapped girl.”  
“Seriously now? That's what you wanted to tell me? Like you haven't done enough already with the mobile phone, giving me calls or imposing as a police lieutenant?”  
“Come on now, Fabio. That was completely different. I needed to do that for the money. Now, I have to ask her about Morocco. My brother hasn't contacted me yet and I am starting to worry if she did something. Also, I want to help you. You should take me there to speak with her. I can make her tell me her plan or maybe some important information you need. The other day she was implying that what went down with Susana killing her husband was all according to what she wanted to happen. She wouldn't risk going to isolation without a reason. Let me help you. This way the case will be over and you could focus on my escape plan, which seems to be taking forever. Let me help us.”

A sign of guilt on his face. Perfect.  
“I don't know, Macarena. I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe, I'll take you to see her in the morning. Maybe.”  
“No! Now, it's the perfect opportunity to ask her about Roman. And you don't have much time. The girl doesn't have much time. Also, I really want to stop any scheme she has set in motion. She doesn't deserve to get out of here. Please.”  
“Tch. Fine. I will find an excuse and I'll come back in about an hour, so most of the other prisoners would be asleep. We don't need any more attention on us right now. Wait for me.”  
“Ok. Great. I will. And Fabio? Thank you for everything.” she said and smiled wholeheartedly at him.

“What did he want? Is everything alright?” Rizos sounded a little concerned.  
“Yes. Everything is alright. You don't need to worry about me.”  
“I do worry about you. And I want to worry about you. And I'll never stop worrying about you, Maca.”  
Rizos raised her blanket,inviting her to stay with her. Just to lie down together. Nothing more. So she did and they hugged each other. It was relaxing. They would remain like that for an hour. After that, she had an important visit to make.

* * *

“What's going on? What do you want at this hour? I am starting to believe that you may have the hots for me.” Zulema said, lying in the bed underneath the blanket when Fabio opened the door to her cell in solitary confinement.  
“Cut the crap Zulema. You have a visitor.”  
“At this hour? Here? Who is it?”

Maca was pleased to see that the brunette was half smiling when she entered the cell.  
“You have about half an hour. Make it even less if it's possible.” Fabio stated and went away, leaving them alone.

Maca immediately noticed that Zulema seemed uncomfortable. The brunette was somehow on edge, like she was hiding something. Especially as she was coming closer to her. They began to converse softly, because here in isolation someone from the next cells could easily hear you speak.

“What do you want rubia?” She was unusually hostile even for her standards.  
“I wanted to ask you about Morocco. I don't have the mobile phone anymore and my brother hasn't contacted me yet about what happened with the money. It's strange how come you don't care about it?”  
“I have other things to think about. You should be glad I don't care.” Zulema said trying to sound indifferent. Why does she seem uneasy? Something is wrong.  
“Well, I am not. I am extremely worried about it. It must have something to do with the case about the girl. Did you learn something new from Susana?”

Zulema started laughing.  
“I can't believe this, rubia. Do you really think I am going to discuss anything about it with you?”  
“Why is that funny? We were together in this at the beginning of your plan.”  
“Well, there are many reasons. First, I don't need you anymore. Second, I wouldn't risk my chance at freedom for you. And, third and most important, I don't trust you. Neither you, nor that little boyfriend of yours that thought that it's a good idea to bring you here.”  
“It wasn't his idea for me to come here. And if y-.”

That's when she realized that Zulema wasn't wearing her jacket. The weird thing about it, it was the fact that in this tiny room, there was no jacket around. And then she spotted it. “What is that?”  
A little piece of yellow fabric under the blanket. She instinctively stretched her hand and pulled it out. A long strip of what used to be the jacket appeared. What the hell is she up to? She dragged the blanket and underneath she discovered many similar strips and the fact that Zulema was only in her underwear. Her pants must have also been torn in those yellow pieces of cloth.

“What are you trying to do here? Why did you do that to your clothes?”  
“I am sick of wearing the same piece of cloth every day and I was bored. Not so many things to do in isolation.”  
“Like I would ever believe that?”  
“I don't mind if you believe it or not, rubia. That's the only answer you are getting.” After saying that, Zulema brought herself sitting on the edge of the bed in order to be closer to the blonde and grabbed the other end of the yellow strip which Maca wasn't aware she was still holding. This unexpected close proximity made her feel uncomfortable. She knew that the brunette wanted to distract her and she was mad at herself that it was something so easily achieved.

“Explain to me again. Why are you really here, rubia? Because all I heard before were some unimaginative excuses. What's the real reason? Because to me, it looks like you had other intentions.” Zulema said with a smirk.  
“Yeah right. You think I don't know what you're trying to do? There is a-” That's when she saw and felt the brunette's leg being raised between her own, up until her crotch. That caught her completely by surprise and she didn't have enough time to react.  
Zulema fiercely pulled the piece of cloth which they were both holding at the moment, resulting in Maca's fall on top of the brunette on the bed. She could hear a voice in her head screaming “No! This is so wrong! It's a trap! You should get out of here now. Abort mission!”. But it was already too late.

“No more excuses, rubia.” Zulema whispered and started kissing her. That stopped any fight inside her brain.  
Fuck! How much she liked kissing and touching her! She hated herself for enjoying it so much. But she hated the other woman even more for making her feel that way. She wanted to break the kiss and squeeze her throat so hard that she would suffocate. But, at the same time she never wanted their kiss to end. Damn her for making her experience every possible emotion simultaneously.

“Be more quiet, rubia. Did you forget? There is only silence in isolation. Anyone could hear you. And trust me, we don't want that.”  
“No, we really don't.” she agreed smiling and tried to control herself.

Zulema obviously didn't like Maca being on top of her so she pushed her on the side and got on her. The brunette started removing Maca's clothes slowly.  
But she didn't need nor wanted slowly. So, she hastily began taking them off herself.

“Someone is very eager!” Zulema said, a little pleased with that.

Maca didn't care about this remark and continued with her task. She wanted her skin to be able to touch the other woman's body. Every time they got together so far, there were too many pieces of fabric between them.  
Before being completely naked, without a warning Zulema grabbed her hands to stop her.

“Not so fast,rubia.”.  
She felt pressure on her wrists and realized that the brunette had just tied them tightly with one of those yellow strips.  
“Zulema? What are you doing? Stop it!”  
“Stay still! And be quiet already! Or I'll make you shut up for good!”  
“Oh, yes? How?” Maca asked deliberately, raising her voice, and she was ready for a passionate kiss, like in the movies when one of the two lovers arguing, kisses the other one so she would stop talking. But Zulema wasn't some old romantic soul and she really meant that she would shut her up.

Maca felt one of the yellow strips being pushed violently into her mouth. At first, she thought that she is going to choke, but soon she discovered that it wasn't that unpleasant. She actually kinda liked being restrained like this in front of Zulema. Has she being addicted to violence?

“Finally! No more noise! Now, close your eyes rubia.” the brunette's voice whispering near her ear. And so she did. All her senses extremely heightened. She was aware of Zulema guiding her tied hands over her head and holding them there with her left one. She felt her last clothes being removed from her body and Zulema's right hand caressing her clit. A moan wanted to escape her mouth but the cloth blocked it.  
Zulema was teasing her, with kisses on her neck and her breasts, and with her hand extremely slowly rubbing her most private parts. Maca,with her eyes still closed, was impatiently waiting for the brunette's fingers to give her pleasure. She was pushing her lower part of her body towards Zulema's hand to make her understand how much she was longing for it, but the other woman didn't seem to care,she was just taking her time. That was making her frustrated.  
The blonde slightly opened one of her eyes to see what was going on. Zulema moved her hand away from Maca's body and grabbed another one of the strips of cloth. She could see her folding it and swinging it in the air? What the hell was she doing now?

“Don't move at all. Keep your hands in the same position.” Zulema said and got up and went near to the washbasin.  
Maca wanted to spit the fabric out of her mouth and ask her what is trying to do, but she couldn't. So she closed her eye again and waited. She could hear water running.  
In a matter of seconds she found out what the brunette had in mind, when she heard a sound like the crack of a whip and felt a mild,stinging pain on her left side. And then on her thighs. She could feel a tingling sensation there. Is she really hitting her with a wet strip of her uniform? If she does why is Maca liking it?  
Zulema kept whipping her with it everywhere and then kissing, or licking or biting the spot. A hit on her nipple, almost too painful, and then the movement of a tongue trying to take the pain away. A hit on her belly, and then teeth trying to leave a mark there. A hit on her shin, and then a trail of kisses until her thigh.

As much as she enjoyed it, she was worried that Fabio would return soon or someone would understand what was happening in there from the sound the wet fabric was making every time it made contact with her skin. She tried to remove these thoughts.

As time went by, she knew she was getting even more wet. If she could talk, she would beg the other woman to do something to release the tension between her legs. Zulema must have sensed that too. Because there wasn't another hit. She noticed that there was movement on the bed and assumed that the brunette was removing the last of her clothes.  
Maca was tempted to open her eyes to look at her. She wanted to see if all this had any effect on the brunette like it had on herself. But she didn't open them, because she felt Zulema's naked body being pressed on her own and a finger sliding inside her, and then a second one and then a third. She wanted to scream loudly. It was the first time she was glad for the cloth in her mouth.  
She could hear Zulema's heavy breathing and she wanted to touch her, but she didn't dare move her hands. She only parted her legs even more, an invitation for her to increase the speed. And the brunette did just that, she started to move her hand at a frenetic pace. It didn't take much time for Maca to reach that pleasant state of satisfaction. If she could shout, she was sure, the whole prison would have heard her.  
She opened her eyes and saw Zulema wiping her fingers on the blanket and then removing the cloth from Maca's mouth and untying her hands. At last. She had the urge to raise her head and kiss her, but before she had the chance to reach her lips, the other woman pushed her down.

“Why you don't have the mobile phone anymore?” Zulema asked her out of the blue.  
“What? Why are you asking me about it now? I had to get rid of it. They know about the phone call with Susana.”  
“We should get dressed. I think it's been half an hour. Did you delete anything on it that could be a problem for us?”

They both got up and started wearing their clothes in a hurry. Zulema crawled under the blanket and also hid the yellow strips there.  
“Of course I did, Zulema. I am not an idiot.”  
“Well, I beg to differ. I gave it to you for a job and you used it for phone sex with your boyfriend. The one you dream that will help you escape. Ha! You're indeed a big idiot.”  
“Why do you care how I used the mobile phone? Why do you care if he'll get me out of here?”  
“Oh, I don't care. I am only warning you now, so I can later tell you that I told you so.”  
“Of course. Why else? Well, guess what? When Fabio is about to take me far away from here, with your money, I will make sure to say goodbye to you first. Because I really want to see your face then.”  
“I've told you before, rubia, but you don't seem to listen. Don't expect too much from your little guard. He just wants a few fucks. He never is going to take you out of here. You're a fool to think otherwise. I am going to be out soon enough. So, when I am gone and you're lying on the bed in your cell,wondering why you're still here, please remind to yourself about this moment.”  
“Until one of us is really out of here, I would advise you to stop your provocative statements.”

  
 _Bang, bang, bang!_ Her fist on the door. It was time to return back to her cell. She didn't learn anything in the end.  
“There's no way in hell that she's getting out of here. Not before me. Not instead of me. No,no,no. Whatever happens, I am the one to break free from this jail. Whatever the cost.” she was thinking while walking next to Fabio, heading to her cell. She wanted to mention to him about what Zulema did to her uniform, because it was probably a part of some crazy plan but something inside her stopped her.

  
“Well, Macarena? Did you learn anything important?” He asked with anticipation.  
“No, Fabio. I'm sorry. Nothing. It was a waste of my time.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. I was thinking about the progress of the story and I decided that it would be better to have some longer chapters and end it sooner. So maybe I'll write 1 or 2 more chapters. Still not sure. And I'm thinking about later writing a sequel, changing completely the events of el oasis and with the past as it took place in this story. Or maybe I'll just end the story some time after the riot in the end of season 4. Still working on it. I am very indecisive as you can see. xD  
> Anyway, about this update, you know chronologically what comes now, so try not to hate me much.  
> Feel free to comment, I don't mind anything you would like to say.

Things were never in her favor as it seems. Fabio betrayed her. Not only he gave the three million to Castillo but he also tranferred her to isolation. He told her that their plan was utopian and he had changed his mind. It can't be done he said to her and he closed the door to her face. God must have had a good laugh with her life. She only had the hope of freedom to live for and now this was also taken from her.  
She was sitting on the bed, both hands on her face, thinking about her haplessness. “What's up universe? I've got nothing left. Are you not satisfied yet?” she murmured the question to the empty room. Tears had started forming in her eyes. Suddenly, Zulema's face appeared in her mind. She could remember clearly her words when they were together in a similar room a few hours before. Images of how she had laughed at her for trusting a guard. Fuck her for being right about it.  
Rage. She was feeling absolute rage at the thought of Zulema getting out of here. She was more frustrated by this fact rather than Fabio's betrayal. Whose fault was that she was still in jail? Zulema's, because she had to drag her into her escape. Whose fault was that her parents died? Indirectly Zulema's, because she didn't let them get Yolanda's money and send her boyfriend after them, which eventually lead to their death. Whose fault was that Roman almost lost his hand in Morocco? Zulema's, because she had never mentioned that she had put a bear trap there. Fucking bitch.  
And now, that same woman was probably only a day away from getting out of here. She had learned the hard way that there is no justice in life, but the brunette walking out of prison instead of her was, in some overwhelming level, unacceptable. She just couldn't swallow it. She started hitting her fist violently on the wall, again and again. Only a thought was able to calm her. “I am not going to let her go away. If I am not going to be free, neither is she. No matter what.”

* * *

It's been a few weeks since she tied Zulema on a chair and started injecting air in her veins. The brunette was now in a coma. Thank God she didn't actually kill her. She had killed before but this time it was different. It wasn't indirect. It wasn't an accident. It wasn't for revenge. It was just for her own well-being. It was just for selfish reasons. That's why she couldn't sleep anymore.  
She felt guilty that she almost killed Zulema only to return back to prison. She can't even explain it herself what happened. But there she was now, back in her cell, with just a taste of freedom and many long years in jail to look forward to. Being able to sleep, it seemed like a luxury.

She couldn't help it. She found a chance and sneaked into the infirmary. She needed to see Zulema with her own eyes. She almost wouldn't believe it otherwise that the brunette was in a coma. She saw her laying there, connected to the machines. Maca wasn't sure if she was able to feel anymore, but this sight gave a little sting to her heart. Was it the guilt? She knew she only had a few minutes before someone else would come in. Instead of going away immediately after confirming Zulema's condition, she stayed there instead, staring at her.  
For an unfathomable reason she felt the need to explain herself. She knew that the other woman couldn't hear her. Maybe that's why she started talking.

“It's weird. It's weird seeing you like that. So calm. So weak. So quiet. Without your annoying remarks. Without your infuriating attitude. I won't say I'm sorry, because if you were in my place, we both know you would have done exactly the same. You probably deserved to die but you didn't deserve this. Being unconscious, being helpless. I am sure if you were aware of it you would hate it enough to wake yourself up. I know that when you do wake up though, or maybe, if you wake up, you will try to kill me. Even more so when you realize that I didn't run far away as you advised me. That I willingly returned back in here. Be that as it may, I won't let you kill me. But I get it why you'll try to do it. Well... Maybe I will kill you first if it comes to that.” Maca chuckled at her own words. She moved closer and touched Zulema's hand, before she continued.

“I don't know why I'm really here. I guess I wanted to say that I wish things were different between us. When I kept pressing the syringe on your neck, I was mentally begging you to reveal the location before it was too late. You'll never learn and I'll never admit it to you, how much I was hating it. How much I wanted you to stop being so stubborn and just spit out the words. I hate you for making me do this to you. I hate you for making me feel guilty about it, even though you're a horrible person and making you suffer is justified. I hate you for being right about Fabio's intention to actually help me escape.” A tear escaped her eye in that moment and she wanted to slap her own cheek about it. But she had more things to say. She felt better speaking out loud about all this. Like a burden being lifted off her chest.

“Do you wanna know a secret? I was desperate to get out. Desperate to be able to breathe outside of this cage. Even more desperate for freedom than you were at that moment if you can believe that. I wish you had told me to run away with you. I would have called you crazy and laughed at your face at first, and probably we would have murdered each other sooner than later, but I know that both of us, as a team, we would have made it out of here. And I wouldn't need to involve my brother in this shitty situation, nor be dependent on Fabio. I wish...I wish that having sex with you, would mean more than just physical desire and manipulation. Because there was a moment a few months ago that it would made all the difference. But you don't care about it, do you? I wish you didn't make me feel like suffocating you with your pillow right here, right now and in the same time like hugging you and shaking you to open your eyes.”

She moved her hand to gently caress Zulema's cheek. “I wish...” she whispered but her voice was stuck in her throat and a few tears were running down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. If it was for her self, for Zulema, for her parents or for her life. She wiped them away with the back of her palm and she noticed the brunette's heart rate on the monitor. Isn't it unusually high? Not that she actually knew anything about stuff like that.

She heard the sound of a door opening and when she turned around she saw the most disgusting man she had ever met. Sandoval was standing there a few meters away with a skeptical look on his eyes. Does he think she was there to finish her off?

“Macarena. Please, get away from her, we've had enough trouble as it is. Don't cause more.”  
“I didn't do anything. I was just checking on her.”  
“Why the interest all of a sudden? And judging by the monitor you possibly tried to do something to her. Thankfully, I returned.”  
“Thankfully isn't the right word. But whatever. I have no reason to be here.” Maca said and went away in a hurry, almost running.

* * *

She got even more bad news. How could it be possible? She had been fed up with her bad luck. They decided to transfer her and a few other prisoners to another correctional facility. She didn't want to go away. She had just started to impose her dominance in this prison. Only now she had been respected and learned how to be cruel. She couldn't begin all over again. Also, then she couldn't know Zulema's state. What if she woke up from coma? There would be no way to learn about it if she was far away.

It's been a while since she was in the infirmary again. The last time she was standing next to an unconscious Zulema, spilling her heart out. She moved uncomfortably on the chair at this thought. Now she was in Sandoval's office. They have ordered some tests for her and the others before their transfer.

“Is it really necessary to go through this procedure?” Maca asked. She was psychologically tired.  
“They want to make sure that you're all healthy. The transfer will take place soon and they need to know your health record and generally your recent state.”  
“Why are they transferring just a few of us?”  
“I don't know many details Macarena. I am only a doctor.” a smirk on the corner of his lips, implying that he knew more.  
“Yeah, right. Are we done here?”  
“You're always so hasty to leave my office.”  
“I wonder why. It's a mystery. Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna leave now.” Maca stated and stood up.  
“You seem really worn out, Macarena. Why is that?”  
“Because I am. Not that is any of your business. But as you know, during the last months, everything's gone to hell.”

He keeps looking at her with the smirk still on his face. She wanted to pick up the chair and crush his head until he wouldn't be able to smile ever again. Just blissful thoughts.

“That's true. That's so true. Fortunately, I may have some good news for you then. We've been monitoring Zulema's condition pretty close and the last days we've noticed signs of improvement. There's some brain activity that give us hope that she may recover soon. If this happens, she could be able to be transferred with you all. You seem shocked? Aren't you excited? I remember you some time ago being so concerned about her health.” He was almost laughing now. This fucking asshole.  
“That's great news!” Maca muttered and left without saying anything else.  
  
She didn't know how she should feel about it. She was partially glad and partially terrified. Could it be indeed true? If so, what should she do? She had to find a weapon and a way to take it with her to the other prison. It was going to be difficult but it needed to be done.

* * *

Only a few days have passed in the new prison and she already hated it here. She had come into conflict with the Chinese, the ones running this place. Zulema had woken up and had been transferred here, as Sandoval had mentioned. The brunette threatened Maca about her promise she had made to kill her. From that moment on, the blonde had tried to take her out first, more than once. Somehow, she was relieved that she failed every time.

One night, one of the guards, named Altagracia, along with a few others, through humiliation and intimidation, managed to prevent them from harming one another in the future. She stated that whatever happened to one it will happen to the other. What one suffered or felt, she would make sure that the other will suffer or feel the same. That made them be a team again, with a perplexing dynamic. But still a team. Maca preferred working together than trying to murder each other.

The next day, Fabio came to visit her but she didn't care about him at all anymore. It was almost annoying seeing him. It made her wonder if she ever really cared about him. It was a good chance to let him go away from her once and for all.

It was night now and there was a heavy storm that was causing the lights to flicker and every few minutes they went out, leaving them in darkness for a while. She went to find Zulema in her cell and she was satisfied to see that she was alone. She wanted to thank her for making her strong enough to be able to survive in prison. Or she was just looking for an excuse to spend time with her, now that she wasn't afraid of her wanting revenge.  
They started talking and she didn't notice how they wander off the topic. How come they were discussing about...them?

“You must admit, I wasn't the one trying to kill you though, rubia. I only threatened you. It was you that attempted to kill me quite a few times since we both got here.”  
“You didn't get the chance you mean.”  
“If I wanted it. You would already be dead.” Zulema said and came closer. Too close. Lights flickering rapidly.  
“Is that so? I think that the female guard got in your way. You can't hurt me now, because anything that happens to me, it will happen to you too.”  
“If I wanted to hurt you, make no mistake, I would have found a way to do so.” When the last word left Zulema's mouth, the lights were out again. Maca could barely see around. But she felt the other woman grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed.

“What are you doing?” she asked but there was no answer. Only hands pushing her on the mattress. She felt the warmth of Zulema's body on top of her own and then her lips on her neck. Is she trying to manipulate her again? And then the brunette kissed her, but not angrily and hard as she used to. This time it was almost gentle.

“We don't have much time until the lights are back on and someone will come in here.” the brunette spoke in hushed tones and slipped her hand inside Maca's pants. She would be more surprised if she didn't feel the same need. The strong need to have physical contact with this woman.  
“What one feels the other will feel it too.” the blonde mentioned, more a confirmation than an explanation, and moved her hand to mimic Zulema's motions.

It was an unusual feeling how they moved and moaned in a similar way. The darkness made everything seem surreal that Maca wasn't sure if the kisses and the touches were indeed happening.

“Run away with me, rubia.” Zulema whispered in her ear.  
“What?” her voice making a squeaking sound.  
“Escape with me. Let's leave this place together. We're a good team, you and me. I know that now your first instinct is to call me crazy and laugh at my face but think about it.” the brunette said between sighs.

Maca's eyes were wide open. It was not easy to concentrate but she was absolutely sure that those had been her own words when Zulema was in a coma. She was able to hear her then? How? Did she hear everything she said? What does it mean?

“I-I..I don't..” she could only say, still in shock, her breath irregular.  
“You don't have to answer now. All we have in here, is time.” Zulema said and bit hard on Maca's lower lip. Their hands never stopped moving.  
“Yes. Let's do it. I have nothing to lose. If you really mean it, I will elope with you.” she told her mischievously.  
“Yes.” the brunette murmured almost out of breath. And Maca wasn't sure if she could distinguish a smile on Zulema's face or if she imagined it.

A few moments later, the lights turned on and now they could see each other. Their breaths were heavy and they locked eyes. They were staring at each other when they reached orgasm nearly simultaneously. Maca doubted if she had ever felt more connected with another person in her whole life as she did with Zulema at that moment. Even though everything had lasted only a few minutes. Just the quick satisfaction of a necessity.  
It was then that they heard screams and various noises from the other cells. They had to stood up in a hurry to check out what was going on. “Once we are out of here, we could spend more time together without everyone interrupting us constantly.” That thought made her feel better.

There was panic everywhere, while the guards were beating and pulling most of the prisoners outdoors in the rain. Why? Something was wrong. She ran to the bathroom to find a hidden mobile phone in order to call Castillo, with Zulema right behind her. But she didn't had enough time. A group of the Chinese appeared and something was off about it. They demanded that she should follow them alone to speak with Akame.

“You can go.” she told Zulema.  
The brunette seemed unsure about leaving.  
“I'll deal with it and I'll come back to you. We have a plan to organize. Don't forget.” Maca said.  
“How could I forget? I've got an idea of how to help you anyway.” Zulema whispered and reluctantly left.  
  
She was sure that this situation was nothing she couldn't handle because now she had something to anticipate. Her and Zulema had some kind of a weird future together to look forward to. She almost couldn't wait. At last her luck was about to change. She could feel it. After this, there would be no more bad breaks.

But Maca was alone and although she tried to fight them, they achieved to drag her to the laundry room to speak with their leader.

In just a few minutes she knew that she wasn't going to leave this room alive. Zulema's warning was right about the food chain in prison. Why she never listened to her about this stuff? She kept looking at the exit door, hoping that the brunette would storm in to save her, but she never did.  
When they put her inside the laundering machine and she heard the device being turned on, she started laughing hysterically at how her life had turned out. Of course, nothing good would ever happen to her. Of course, she was going to die alone, a horrible death. Why was she naive enough to think otherwise? She commenced hitting with her fists and her legs everywhere, trying to break free but it was in vain. She had been afraid before many times in her life, but she had never experienced terror like this one now when she comprehended that she wasn't getting out of there.  
While the water was stealing her last breath away, she thought about her parents, her brother, Sole, Rizos. And last was Zulema. Her eyes seductively inviting her to run away together.

She was having the strangest dream. She knew she was dreaming because nothing made sense. She was in a white room. But this room had no walls. How was this possible? It seemed like there was a veil of haze covering everything. She could hear a familiar voice somewhere far away calling for her. Begging her to live, begging her to stay. She could feel hands on her body but they weren't really touching her. It was like a vague sensation of a touch. Like she was floating in a liquid substance, and every time those hands were trying to pull her close she was slipping further and further away. She could feel air being blown inside her. Stupid dream that makes no sense!

“Maca please! Live! Live! Don't leave me here alone! Maca! Live! We have to escape this hell together! Please, don't die! Live!”  
“Huh? What are you even talking about silly voice?” she was thinking.  
She wanted to answer “I'm right here. I am not going anywhere. It's only a dream.” but she had no voice to speak. She could feel like she was covered by a warm,comforting wave of emotionlessness. And the white room was slowing turning into black. And the familiar voice was not even a whisper now. And then, everything was completely dark.


	9. Chapter 9

When she finally woke up from coma, she felt like she had lost a big part of her life. Like she was so insignificant, that the whole world passed right next to her without anyone noticing. Even being in jail didn't seem like such a worthless way to spend your months.  
During all this time she had many dreams. In some of them, she was happy, free, with her whole family alive. In some, she was dying again and again in the laundering machine. There were a few ones, in which she was still in jail, having fun with all her friends-and enemies. But there were some rare ones, where she was on the run with Zulema and the police were after them. That were the most fun.  
She couldn't remember much about what happened exactly in the laundry room. Most memories of her last day in prison, are somehow blurred. There is only one thing that she couldn't forget though. Zulema asking her to run away together. The only problem is what did the brunette do all this time? Did she managed to get away without her? This possibility made her upset.

When Castillo came to visit her in the hospital she wanted to ask him about Zulema. But there was no pretext to do so. That's why she asked about Rizos. That was important too anyway. She learned that she was in isolation. A bad sign about the rest of the situation back in prison.  
  
As it turned out, Castillo, being a sentimental old man in the end, he decided to help her escape tomorrow. As it seemed, they both had become really fond of each other. It would be her only chance because he was retiring. Her last chance. How crazy it was that her first thought it was about Zulema not being able to come along. She was almost ready to say “I will think about it” instead of “yes”. Also, she wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye to Rizos. This escape seemed somehow wrong.

* * *

When she finally met the others, they gave her a warm welcome. God, it was so good being among these people. It felt like she had returned home from a long trip. Not everyone was there though, so she couldn't help it anymore, she needed to know. “Where is Zulema?” she asked. And everyone was eager to inform her about what she missed these last months.  
The brunette had a daughter as it seemed. But she had never mentioned anything about her. And that girl just died? How long had she been in a coma? It felt like it was many years, not a few months.

  
When she stepped outside in the yard, she immediately noticed Zulema in the center, being down on one knee and touching the blood stain on the ground, where her daughter must had landed. She almost felt sorry for this girl, even if she didn't know her. Having Zulema as your mother was punishment enough, dying so young like this was plainly horrible.  
When she got closer she saw black lines on Zulema's face, result of her mascara running along her cheeks. She had never witnessed her so defeated. She looked like a frail imitation of the woman she used to be. It's true what they say, in the end, given time, life could bring anyone on their knees.  
  
“They told me that you took me out of the laundering machine. I appreciate it.”  
“I did it to kill you myself.”  
“I'm not going to make it easy for you.”  
“Relax, now I don't feel like...”

She knew that Zulema didn't mean it. They were both unsure where they stand now. What was their new dynamic, so they imitated their old one. They talked about the blonde's time in prison,Sandoval,life and the prison system, but Maca wasn't interested anymore and went back inside, leaving Zulema alone on the same bloody spot. Tomorrow she would be away, so there was no point to express some supposed great “theories” about things that she wouldn't have to deal with again. It wasn't her problem anymore.

* * *

She was nervous about her big day tomorrow, that's why she kept waking up abruptly every few minutes. One of those times she felt a movement near her feet and she suddenly raised the upper half of her body to see what's going on. Zulema. The brunette was sitting on the other edge of her bed, on her face there was still the smudged mascara. It was almost frightening.  
Tears welled up in Zulema's eyes, in those eyes which used to be so cruel all the time, and she started recounting how she had ended up in jail the first time, about her daughter, about her intention of killing Sandoval.  
In any other moment, she would have loved watching Zulema's more human side, which she always knew there was buried somewhere deep inside her. But not tonight. Not now. Maca was hostile towards the other woman, until she said goodnight and returned to her own bed.  
She was more unkind than she would like for two reasons. First, she never completely forgave her about the miscarriage and about her family, so felt like she couldn't console her about her daughther. Second, because seeing her like that, almost vulnerable, it made it hard for her to leave tomorrow. She didn't know why it mattered to her so much. But it did. And she wouldn't risk her freedom for anyone. Not now that she was so close.

  
Several minutes passed and Maca couldn't sleep. She was going away tomorrow and she didn't want to leave Zulema at this state. She was aware that she was a fool to care but it was the last night they would ever spend together again and it didn't feel right to end it like that. She knew she couldn't say goodbye but at least she wanted them to share a moment. After all this time that Maca was trying to change herself, she wasn't as cruel and ruthless as she had thought.

She was unsure about what she was doing as she got up from her bed and approached Zulema's. She was really quiet as she moved because she didn't want to wake up the other cellmates. It was the only moment she was glad that Rizos was still in isolation because she didn't want to explain to her what she was doing.  
She climbed on the brunette's bed with the agility of a cat. Zulema was laying on her side with her back on Maca and she only slightly turned her head to look at her. She could see sadness in her eyes. There was a time that she doubted that woman's ability to feel any emotion. She was sure now, that was not true. Zulema turned her head again and closed her eyes. A permission. Maca lay there beside her. She doesn't know if she should hug her. That's why she solely stroked her head, placing little locks of hair behind her ear.

“How was it when you were in a coma?” Maca asked whispering, but received no answer. She continued with her lowest voice.  
“Well, I am asking because for me, it was like a never-ending cycle of dreams. It wasn't that bad mostly. You know, I even dreamed about you a few times. Not even there you didn't let me relax.”  
She saw the slightest movement of Zulema's lips, a shadow of a tiny smile.

“Did I ever kill you?”  
“Well no, but you really tried in some of them.”

  
She wanted to mention details of the dreams with her, mostly about escaping together but she couldn't now. It seemed hypocritical, since she would indeed escape tomorrow. Alone. For a moment she flirted with the idea of risking everything and finding a way to get Zulema with her. Of course, that wasn't an option. It made her wonder though, what it meant that she would enjoy that? Was it that she like Zulema more than she would ever admit? Or she was just desperate to have somebody next to her in this new life? She decided that whatever the answer, it didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything.

“It's so strange. It feels like I was gone forever and at the same time like I never left.”  
“I am not in the mood to talk about your existential crisis, rubia.”  
“Oh, I know that. I am simply trying to bore you to sleep.” Her hand caressing Zulema's shoulder.  
“Then you're in a good path. At this point, you may achieve it.”

The brunette then turned to lie on her back, eyes staring at the ceiling. Maca hugged her with her right arm and buried her face in her hair, whispering in her ear.

“I used to have a roommate when I was in college. We both studied economics but she was obsessed with literature and poetry. And all this kind of stuff. I barely remember her anymore but I will never forget her habit of writing various poems and quotes everywhere. On her books, on her bag, on little post-it notes that she would then stick all over the place and all over her things. I used to read them even though I didn't really like them. I didn't think that I could recall any of them nowadays, but from the moment I opened my eyes at the hospital, there is one of them stuck in my head. Part of a poem I guess that she had written on her desk in our room. From some Charles Bukowski or something. It said <The tired sunsets and the tired people - it takes a lifetime to die and no time at all.>. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe almost dying makes you overanalyze things. Anyway, I don't think I should be talking anymore. Someone might wake up.” She was afraid of what their cellmates would say if they woke up because of them, well more afraid of what Zulema would say or do to them if they were to express their annoyance. She paused for a while waiting for a reaction. Zulema had closed her eyes but Maca was sure she wasn't sleeping.

“Do you want me to stay a little while longer? Until you are asleep?” she asked the brunette.  
“Do whatever you like. I just don't want to see you here when I wake up in the morning.”  
“Ok,fine.”

Maca raised her head just enough to place a soft kiss on Zulema's temple. She felt the brunette getting tense under her but she didn't move.

“Goodnight, Zulema.”  
“Goodnight.”

They stayed like this for a while. Maca didn't want to go. She was feeling calm, having Zulema in her arms. But mostly, she knew that when she would get up from her bed, then that was it. There wouldn't be another interaction between them, ever again. One more minute she kept promising herself. One more minute.  
At one point she felt Zulema's hand on her own.

“I want him dead. I want him dead more than I want to escape. I want his useless life to end even if it means that I would never leave this place. Can you understand how much I want this asshole to die, rubia?” the brunette asked her, while she turned her head to look in her eyes.  
“Yes. If there is someone who deserves a torturous death, it's him.”  
“When he is gone and he will be, trust me on that, we could try escaping. Saray has other concerns now, so it's you and me again. I didn't forget.“

Maca didn't know what to say. She didn't want to promise something that would never happen. So she decided that it would be better if she lied.

“I don't know. Tomorrow I have a trial. I spoke with my lawyer and maybe I have a good chance to reduce my sentence to only a few years.”  
“Oh, I see. It's no surprise. Well, good luck with that.” Zulema said, her lips pursed.

Maca raised her index finger and started rubbing away the mascara on Zulema's cheek. It kind of reminded her of that time in the showers when she had helped her clean herself up. But this time, the brunette didn't want it.

“Don't you dare.”

What did she mean? Don't you dare to do what? Maca didn't know. Don't you dare touch me like that? Don't you dare kiss me? Don't you dare feel sorry for me? Whatever it was, Zulema's look made her stop. Because there was no anger there, no real threat. It was something that Maca couldn't identify. Something almost as an entreaty from a sentimentally exhausted person. So, she removed her hand from her face and used it to hug her again.

“I think you should go to sleep, rubia.” Zulema stated.  
“Maybe you're right.” Maca said. In this moment, she noticed how tired her body felt and how comfortable she was here, in this position, with the brunette wrapped in her arms. Therefore, she closed her eyes.   
“I meant in your own bed. The last thing I want is everyone talking about us tomorrow. I have more important things to do than listening to gossip.”  
“Since when do you care about what the others say or think?”  
“Go to your bed, Maca.”

Maca? That was rare. As it seemed their time was up. She returned quietly to her bed without saying anything else. It didn't feel like a proper goodbye but she couldn't do anything more.

She fell asleep. In her dreams, Zulema pointed a gun at her head and then shoot a guy behind her, that Maca hadn't noticed he was there. “Run rubia. What are you waiting for?” the brunette screamed and spread her hand towards her. Inviting Maca to run away with her.  
She woke up in the middle of the night, feeling guilty. Instinctively she turned her head to look at Zulema's bed. The other woman was now lying on her side and her eyes were open widely, observing the blonde.  
Maca was sure that she was thinking about her daughter, being in that same bed until recently. This made her feel uneasy. She turned on her other side, so Zulema would only see her back now. There was no way that she could be able to sleep otherwise, with these eyes on her. It was a long night, full of nightmares. What a great omen before her escape!

* * *

She was ready to leave this place once and for all. She almost couldn't restrain her tears when she said an improvised goodbye to Sole. That woman was like a second mother to her from the first moment they met, so it was really hard seeing her like that, somewhere lost between the present and the past.  
She was walking towards the exit when she saw Zulema coming her way, holding a sharp weapon in her hand. The mascara wasn't completely washed off but the look on the brunette's eyes was lethal. Sandoval wasn't going to survive another day. That was good news. She almost felt the need to turn back and wait to watch his demise. But no, this was her last chance. She didn't stop to say anything to Zulema as she went past her. She was afraid that if she stopped to speak with her now, then she wouldn't be able to leave without her.

Only a few minutes before she could leave with Castillo, she witnessed a commotion. Something was happening and she wasn't there and it felt so wrong. In that moment she realized that if she was to escape now, she would be completely alone. She couldn't contact Roman, not that he would want that anyway. That meant that everyone she cared about was somewhere in this huge establishment. Sole and all her little time she had left. How could she miss her final days? Rizos, whom she hadn't seen yet. How could she leave without seeing her at least one more time? Zulema, who she had no idea why, but she just couldn't leave her behind. And all the others that she grew to like.

Our lives are determined by some tiny moments and those seemingly unimportant decisions. Like Maca's life right now, when she decided to take Castillo's gun, kiss his cheek as a thank you and run back to the only people she still cared about. These others prisoners were the only family she had left.  
First, she heard screams and noises coming from the cafeteria. And then she saw people on top of the tables, fights between guards and prisoners and Zulema being held down. “Don't you dare touch her, we're going to get out of here together one day” she thought and pulled the trigger three times, aiming in the air.

“Let go off Zulema, motherfuckers!” she screamed angrily and she felt adrenaline running through her veins. It was exhilarating. She wasn't sure she had actually come out of coma, not until this very moment. Now she was feeling alive.

They came after Sandoval together. Her and Zulema and all the other prisoners. Running down the corridors after him, wanting to kill him for everything he had done, it almost felt like freedom. Everything seemed so right, like it wasn't their choice, like it was destiny calling them.

“Why did you come back, rubia?” Zulema asked, with a line of blood across her cheek making her look like a creepy clown.  
Because I can't imagine my life without all of you, she wanted to say but she couldn't.  
“Because neither you nor I are going to change this jail. Well, sometimes. You have to do what needs to be done.”  
“Let's get Barbie.”

And they were running again after Sandoval, after the whole system and the unfair world.

“Well rubia, thank God you showed up.” Zulema said laughing.  
“We are a strange couple now.” Maca commented smiling and felt a hand on her chest, softly pressing there to make her stop. The brunette was looking left and right thinking about where he had gone but she didn't take her hand away.  
“He must be in that office at the end of the corridor. Let's go get him.” Zulema said excited but didn't move.  
“Yeah! Come on, let's go.”  
“He's trapped in that office. He can't get away. Damn, I'm thrilled right now. Thank God you showed up, rubia.” Zulema said again and stared at Maca's eyes.  
“You're welcome. I don't know how all of you survived while I was gone, you really need me as it seems.” Maca commented smiling.

Zulema smirked at her, came closer and with the hand which was still on the blonde's chest, pushed Maca on the wall.  
“You have a tendency to pin me to the wall. Have you noticed?”  
The other woman had a smug grin on her face.  
“Only because you seem to like it so much. I am glad you came back.” the brunette whispered almost tenderly and kissed her. She tasted the faded flavor of blood in her mouth. Maca could feel the brunette's excitement in that kiss, but she was sure that Zulema would regret later being so expressive and enthusiastic.

She knew that if she indulged to what was hapening right now, their bodies wouldn't separate soon and they had important thing to do currently.

“Stop, Zulema. There are people passing through the corridors. Also, we didn't get Sandoval yet.”  
She felt a thumb caressing her upper lip and then the lower one.  
“You're right for once. Let's get this motherfucker already.”

Maca shot at the lock and opened the door. Sandoval was inside the office, apparently afraid as he should be. She gave Zulema the gun, leaving her there to do what she liked. They would have much time to plan their escape together. But now the brunette needed to get revenge and she needed to see Rizos because she almost left and she wouldn't have said goodbye and that felt so wrong. She had realized at that moment that she wasn't really enjoying the riot because she never came back to change the prison system nor because of some big, unconditional purpose. She only came back for the people she loved in here and so that Sandoval would get what he deserved. She knew Zulema would make him suffer till his last breathe. That being the case, she went to the isolation to find Rizos. She was her best friend after all. The person that made life in prison almost bearable.

* * *

All the prisoners were seated together by Sole's funeral bonfire. Rizos was by her side, holding her hand. She was staring straight at the fire. It was mesmerizing. It made her feel like she could do anything that she wanted. She turned her head back and looked at Zulema, who was sitting alone in the back. She wanted to tell her “Come with me! Let's get out of here and let's burn the whole world as we're passing through.” But the magic was quickly vanished because the police appeared and she was back to reality.

* * *

A few days later, she and Zulema were sitting down in the yard, smoking together as they did quite often nowadays.

“It's funny, you know? If we were out of here, we would never spend time together.” the brunette simply stated.  
“Why you say that?”  
“Because it's the truth. Everything connecting us, is in here. Outside, we would be completely different people, as we were before coming in jail.”  
“You know I am not the same person as I was when I first came in here.”  
“I know, rubia. Neither am I. That's what I am saying.” Zulema said, blowing the smoke away.  
“That's why you never mention escaping together anymore? Getting out of here used to be your only reason to keep breathing and now it's never a topic of conversation.”  
“There is no point in escaping. You're always on the run, money is never enough and eventually they will get you. As they did to me time and time again.”  
“I can't believe you're saying that. So, what? Do you plan to spend the rest of your life in this cage? You would probably die way before they would ever release you. That being so, there is no way I would wait for you.”  
“Wait for me? For what? What are you talking about, rubia? You would be free in a relatively short time. With good behavior you could get out of here sooner, you said so yourself. You would still be young. You could have a life.”  
“Well, that thing about my lawyer giving me a chance to get out of here in a few years, it was a lie. But anyway, I don't get it. What is this 180 degree change all of a sudden? Is it because of your daughter's death?”  
“Don't talk about my daughter, rubia.” Zulema said angrily, almost as a threat and stood up, walking away.  
“Wait, Zulema. We were having a conversation.” But the brunette didn't even turned her head back to look at her.

* * *

It had been over two years since the riot. She knew they weren't a couple but they were spending time together every day, even if it was just for a few minutes. They had found a balance to whatever-it-was this relationship of theirs. But Zulema wasn't her usual self anymore, she had lost part of her spark, of the power pushing her forward to live. In Maca's eyes, the brunette seemed like she had lost her motivation in order to keep going.  
They had sex quite often, everywhere they could, but they always said that it didn't mean anything. They were both aware that it wasn't true. Rizos kept asking her what was going on between them, but Maca kept denying everything. “We aren't even friends.” it was her usual answer. She didn't know why all this secrecy. Maybe because if you never acknowledge the existence of something, it could never be completely real.

They were in the laundry room now, a place which somehow had a special meaning to them. Too many things had happened between them in laundry rooms. They had adopted the habit of sitting on the laundering machine, having endless conversations. Well, sometimes when no one else was there, they would have sex on it, while they turned it on. It was amusing to feel the vibrations of the machine beneath them, while their bodies rubbing against each other. It was one of those times now. 

They put on their clothes and waited to catch their breath. They were lying on there when she decided to reveal an important detail, that she had avoided mentioning on purpose.

“Three years.”  
“What three years, rubia?”  
“My lawyer told me that I could be out in three years. If everything goes well, I won't spend the rest of my life in here. I am telling the truth this time.”  
“Three years isn't such a long time. It's a good thing. You may actually have a chance to escape this life.”  
“What about you? Have you searched for a way out?”  
“I doubt there's a legal way out of here for me. They would never let me go. Not till decades have passed at least.”  
“How come you aren't trying to break free from here? How come you don't seem to care anymore? It's been over two years since...”  
“I don't care about running, rubia. I've been running all my life. I just want to live. There are people out there, wasting their freedom. Trapped in their own miserable lives. If I was free, I would have made any moment count. I would have utilize every single second. But none of it matters. You see if I escape now, they will be right after me. I need a head start or else they would always get me. But you, you can really start over. You may actually have a normal life. It's a rare opportunity. Saray is trying the same. She has her daughter now so escaping isn't an option. She mentions to me quite often that I should run away with you. She has this weird idea stucked in her head that we are some kind of a couple.”  
“What a ridiculous thought! Isn't it?”  
“Of course it is, rubia. Completely ludicrous.” Zulema stated and smiled at her. And just for a moment Maca felt that this thought wasn't ridiculous at all, that actually it was something that she wanted but she would never ask for.

“We should head back. We've been gone for a long time.” she said and tried to climb down off the machine but she felt a hand on her wrist.  
“Stay a while, Maca. No one will notice that we are missing. It has been less than half an hour. Stay a little longer, you would be gone soon enough anyway.”

Zulema's words made her shiver. The brunette rarely called her Maca and more importantly, never asked her for more time. Zulema was the one always running away from her.   
She simply nodded and lay back again. They stayed there in silence and she wondered to herself how she was supposed to leave without her in three years. Because now, suddenly, three years seemed to be such a short amount of time and she needed way more with her.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of the story guys. I hope you like it. I wanted it to be a little longer but due to personal reasons I decided to end it now, because I didn't want to leave it incomplete (I wouldn't be able to write more for months). As you can guess, the sequel I was planning, it's going to take a while (If I will even write it). In any case, If I am about to continue, I will inform you here.  
> Well, I really wanted to thank all of you who kept reading till the end and especially the ones writing the lovely comments. I was always super-excited reading them. <3


End file.
